The Perfect Christmas
by wizardrejecttt
Summary: A Dom Herman-Day Love Story3
1. Chapter 1

"Dom!"

"Yes mother?!" He said, very tiredly

"We have guests, now get off your lazy butt and get down here!"

"Dominic dear, we have guests darling, could you _please_ wake up would've been nice"

"Dont get cheeky dom!"

"Im COMING!"

"Dom! *Ahem* I mean Hello there Dominic."

The two just laughed and engulfed eachtoher into a big, warm hug - just what they needed around this time of year, it was -2 outside!

They were best friends, since the day they were born. But Faye was 23 minutes older, and she never let Dom forget it.

it was only 9 oclock in the morning but they always spent thier christmas day together, it was tradition. They even had Faye's families presents under Dom's christmas tree! But they were used to it, they had been doing it since Faye and Dom's first christmas.

"Hello Mrs Herman-Day!" faye said with a big smile, as she walked out of the kitchen with 6 mugs of hot chocolate. They all took there mugs except from Faye and sat around the tree, while Faye sorted the presents out into different peoples.

"Dom"

"Yes Faye?"

"Could you go fetch my hot chocolate from the kitchen please?" She said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Get it yourself" He joked

"But Dom, im older than you!"

"Fineee"


	2. Chapter 2

When the two families had done opening thier presents they all sat around the television and watched christmas movies until it was time to eat thier christmas dinner.

"Dom, Faye, come here a second" Mrs Herman-Day shouted.

"Coming!" They said simultaneously.

She gave them each something to help set up the table ready. Faye got plates,forks and knives, while Dom got everything else.

"Thanks for giving me all this _mother_!" He said sarcastically

"Well, Faye is older"

"Eugh, only by twenty three minutes!"

"Well Dom, make sure you dont lose any sleep over it" She laughed, and walked into the living room to call everyone to go sit round the table.

When everyone had finished Dom rushed off to the back garden. 'What _is_ he doing?' Faye thought and rushed to the back window to see nothing but a garden covered in a thick, untouched garden of snow. Faye saw a dent in the snow just under the window ledge but thought nothing, so she went into the kitchen to see what Dom was doing.

All of a sudden Dom jumped out of nowhere and hit Faye with a huge snowball.

"Your gonna pay for this Dominic!" And she rushed out into the garden, made a fort out of the overturned garden table and started making even bigger snowballs.

"Hey, thats not fair." Dom said and pointed to her fort.

She just laughed and threw another snowball at dom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on in now guys, you'll catch a cold!" Doms mum shouted, just as she said that, Faye and Dom came in sniffling.

"See what i mean? "She said

"If _Dom _hadnt threw a snowball at me in the first place none of this would've happened" Faye said, winking and sticking her tongue out at Dom.

"Well anyway guys, dont you think its time to go and get the spare room ready for Faye's parents?"

When Mrs Herman-Day had finished speaking, they both ran up the stairs laughing at eachother, covered in snow. When they got to the top of the stairs they both collapsed into a fit of laughter and didnt stop for about 10 minutes. After they finally stopped laughing Faye grabbed the spare pillows from the attic and Dom grabbed the duvet, and a few horror films for them both to watch. They set the pillows and duvet down on the spare bed and went back down to thier parents.

By the time they had all watched another christmas film, it was about 11.30, so Dom and Faye went up to the bedroom and watched the first movie they picked out:Insidious. They had both watched this movie many times, and always laughed when the little boy starts dancing even though its supposed to be scary.

Dom's mum came up the stairs, but they thought it was the demon from insidious, so they both cuddled up in the corner of his bed as the door slowly opened. When she walked in realising they were awake, they both seemed very relieved.

"Oh my God mum, its only you" He sighed a sigh of relief as she walked out, telling them both to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Faye woke up the next morning to the sound of Dom getting ready in the back room. He walked in to thier room to check if she was still asleep.

"Morning sunshine!" he said with a look of excitement.

"Hey, what you doing up this early?" She said, tired.

"Its 10.30, besides, i have a suporise for you!"

"Really?! Oh my God what is it?!" She said sitting up with a jolt, slightly hurting her back.

"Well you get ready and when you come down, i'll tell you. Oh, and make sure you wear something warm: dont want you catching a cold."

She did what he said, wrapped up warm in her favourite winter jumper, and hollister coat. She walked down the stairs nearly falling on every stair, trying to get down there as quickly as possible.

"Hey, so whats the suprise then?" She said, with a big smile on her face, to both families dressed up in thier warmest clothes.

"Well, we know you've always wanted to go ice skating" Faye's mother started "We're all going to go today!" Her mother smiled and looked a bit shocked as Faye ran forward and hugged her mum.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Faye squealed.

It wasnt so much of a big deal to most people, but Faye had always wanted to go. Her mum's mother used to be a champion skater back in her day, but Faye never got to meet her, this would be the only bit of her nana she would ever meet.

The ice skating rink was about and hour and a half away - there were closer ones but they wanted to go to the best one in reach - so Faye and Dom fell asleep in the back of Faye's parents car, all snuggled up with eachother; Dom's parents followed closely behend them in thier car.

Faye's mother turned back to look at them.

"Aw, look at them, they look so warm all snuggled up together." Just as she finished that sentence Faye's father turned back and shook the sleeping Faye and Dom, as a signal to wake up.

"We're here!" He shouted, maybe a bit too loud and they both jumped up out of thier seats and hit thier heads on the car roof.

"Ouch" Dom and Faye said simultaneously.

"Ive hurt myself already and we're not even on the ice yet" Dom winked, and the two families walked towards the rink.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys, how many boots would you like?" The cashier guy said.

"6 pairs please" Dom's mother said, rather politely

They all said thier sizes, got thier boots and sat on the nearby bench to put them on.

"Hey, my name's Chloe." A very pretty, blonde haired girl said from behind them. Dom and Faye turned around and both introduced themselves to the girl.

"Dom"

"Faye" They both stuck thier hands out and she shook them one at a time then smiled.

"Hey, can i ask you guys a big favour?" Chloe said, looking down at her feet.

"Sure" Faye and Dom said.

"I only came here because i needed to get out the house and wanted to be alone, this was the first place i thought of, but I was wrong, I really dont want to be alone. Is it okay to hang with you guys till you go home?" She said, smiling slighty.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Faye said with a smile.

"Yeah" Dom agreed.

"Oh my God, Dawn, Paul!" Dom shouted to Faye's parents who were sat on the bench, tired and cold from all the skating. They both quickly rushed over to see Faye sat on the floor near the ice.

"What's happened?" Dawn asked to her daughter, she looked concerned.

"Well I was skating then my ankle got caught on the bars on the side of the rink. I was trying to get it out but I heard something snap. I think i broke my ankle" Faye said, although she was in so much pain.

"Come on darling, we have to get you back to the house."

When Dom and Faye's family got back to the house Dom helped Faye up the stairs and onto the bed.

"Here, you need to rest this ankle. I'll bring you a hot chocolate." Dom said with a smile, he looked very happy to help.

"Yummy thanks!" Faye smiled and winked. Then Dom walked down the stairs to get her cocoa.


End file.
